graardorfandomcom-20200216-history
Ranged
Ranged is one of the three Combat classes that can be used in Soulsplit. It involves the use of Bow's ,'Crossbow's and '''Thrown weapon's Most people use '''Ranged because of its ability to attack from a distance, usually involving a safespot but can also be used in PvP. Most Ranged equipment can be bought from Lowe in Varrock, the Archer store owner, but can also be created with the Fletching skill. 'Quiver' Most Ranged weapons need arrows or bolts to be used. Thrown ranged weapons typically occupy the main-hand slot. Types of Ranged weapons Soulsplit has a variety of ranged weapons that can be used. They include Shortbows ,Longbows/'Special bows', thrown weapons and Crossbows. Shortbows Shortbows are 2 handed bows mainly used for training because of their speed, giving better XP than longbows which are slower. Example of a shortbow: *'Magic shortbow' Longbows Longbows are 2 handed bows that are more accurate but aren't commonly used in Soulsplit because players tend to prefer the speed that the Shortbow have. Example of a longbow: *'Magic longbow' Special bows Special bows are 2 handed bows that do not need any arrows to be used, Crystal bow being the most popular because of its price. The other bow that does not need any arrows to be used; the Zaryte bow. This is by far the most powerful bow in-game. It has a special attack that uses 100% of the special bar and ensures a hit, no matter the amount of Ranged defence. Throwing weapons Throwing weapons are 1 handed Ranged weapons. These are the fastest Ranged equipment that can be used. These are very popular among Pkers because they can attack opponents really quick. Examples of throwing weapons: *Throwing knives: Rune knives are by far the most popular throwing knives. *Darts *Throwing axes *Toktz-xil-ul (also known as Throwing rings) *Chinchompas: Red chinchompas are by far the most efficient way to train the Ranged skill. Crossbows Crossbows are 1 handed Ranged weapons that are commonly used because of the power and the range bonus they offer. It also gives the player the ability to wear a shield. Example of a crossbow: *Chaotic crossbow *Rune crossbow 'Dwarf weaponry' There are 2 types of Dwarf weaponry that currently exist in Soulsplit; the Dwarf multicannon and the Hand cannon. The Dwarf multicannon is commonly used in PvM situations. Its ability to attack multiple targets at once makes it a very useful help when training Ranged or killing monsters for their drops. Hand cannons are commonly used by PKers because of its low price and high power. Ranged equipment There is a wide variety of Ranged gear that can be used. Ranged gear are resistant against Magic but are weak against Melee attacks. Here's a list of the most popular Ranged gear: Armadyl, Karils, Black d'hide, and Pernix. Leather armour This is commonly used by beginners who are seeking to train the Ranged skill, it is extremely low in defense but offers a starting point for new players. Many "range pures" use this as their top because it only requires 1 Defence but still provides a little range boost. Dragonhide armour Dragonhide armor is by far the most popular Ranged gear. It is cheap and has very good bonuses. This armour can be used for both PvP and PvM. Order of dragonhide: Green (40 range), blue (50 range), red (60 range), and black (70 range). Note that all dragonhide bodies also require 40 defence. 'Karil's armour' Karil's armour provide very good Ranged attack and Magic defense bonuses. The Karil's crossbow is commonly used by PKers. Ava's Accumulator Ava's accumulator is a backpack that occupies the cape slot. It is useful for ranged as it sometimes "accumulates" arrows that have been shot. This mean if you were to have 1000 arrows, you could likely get ~1500 or more shots from simply having this item equipped. The reason for the bag's attraction of arrows, darts, and more is that the bag is attracted to feathers and metal (arrow tips) both of which are used in Fletching. Other ranged equipment Snakeskin armor is a very odd and not commonly used armor. It requires 30 attack and is not commonly used by archers for that reason. It is a good choice for boots as an archer if you don't mind the attack requirement. Category:Skill